


The Adventures of an Amnesiac Hero and Angry Bird

by JazzyWriting



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Bad Puns, Banter, Dialogue Heavy, Enemies to Friends, Gerudo Outfit, M/M, Major Character Injury, Possession, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sign Language, battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyWriting/pseuds/JazzyWriting
Summary: Revali believed the world was doomed and believed without a doubt that Rito Village, his home and his pride, along with the rest of Hyrule would be destroyed by Vah Medoh. He was forced to watch a world destroyed by Calamity Ganon, a world where the Rito lived in fear of flight, and a world without hope. When a familiar face  gave him the ability to hope again, Revali couldn't help but chase after that familiar face, joining the hero on his journey. Even though the knight had saved him, Revali couldn't help but be annoyed at the antics of the hero. Revali prayed to the Goddess to give him strength to help this moron survive his journey and save Hyrule.





	1. Angry Bird is Angry

Revali fluffed his feathers and huffed, as the Hylian made camp for the night. The knight crouched by a fire as his fruit simmered in the cauldron and his hands hovered over the pot letting the steam warm up his cold fingers. Revali could laugh, this “hero” who was hunched over his own dinner, salivating, looking like a bokoblin waiting for a juicy piece of steak to cook. Is this the one who will save Hyrule? The knight seemed to be missing his regal and stoic qualities. Over the past few hours he’s been with this child, he’s seen the idiot turn his own bombs against himself, nearly fly off a cliff, and run as fast as his stubby legs could carry him at the mere sight of a lynel. Revali doesn’t even begin to comprehend how this child had survived all the way to Vah Medoh and defeated the blight. That damned monster that had taken everything away from him, had been so easily defeated by a Link that wasn’t even at his full power. Revali glared at the Hylian, his beak grinding. What had Revali been training for all those years? He remembered days where he would begin his training before the sun was up and end when the moon was high in the night sky. He remembered days where he had pushed his body so hard that he wouldn’t be able to leave the Flight Range’s tower and simply slept on the floor of that dirty tower. He remembered days where a single misfired shot blasted him into a nearby wall putting him out of commission for weeks. All of that hard work destroyed so easily by Ganon. Even at his peak, he couldn’t fulfill his purpose. He needed some emotionally-stunted knight to save the day. He felt absolutely worthless.

Revali clenched his fists and glared at the blonde. His bluebell eyes met with Revali’s. As though the knight missed all of the tension in the atmosphere, he gently pointed out a nearby seat for Revali and signed the words for cold and fire. Revali wanted to scream. What was he going to do by the fire? Was Link mocking him? Revali was a ghost. He can’t feel the warmth of the fire. He can’t feel the blood pumping through his organs, keeping him alive, keeping him moving, and keeping him warm anymore. The only thing he can feel was the burning desire to defeat Ganon, to take revenge for his life that the monster had cut short. Revali wanted to spit at Link for even suggesting such an idea. The moron had no idea how lucky he was to be able to feel the gentle breeze brushing through his hair, to taste the delectable contents of his dishes, and to hear the sound of his own breathing. Revali opted for blowing a strong gust of wind over in his direction, nearly blowing out the fire and knocking over the pot of delicious fruit. He flew to a nearby tree and watched from above as the boy scrambled to keep his meal from spilling all over the ground. 

Hours after the last embers of the flame had long burned out and the boy had ate his fill and consequently passed out, Revali began to realize that his temper tantrum was not the most mature way to handle his mental breakdown over his own inadequacies as a Champion. The sun was beginning to rise, staining the dark cobalt sky with hues of bright yellows, oranges and reds. He missed the beautiful start of the day. When he was trapped in Vah Medoh with that creature, he was in a never ending nightmare, a dream that replayed his failures again and again and again, until he couldn’t differentiate hell from his dreamscape.

His thoughts were distracted when the knight stirred from his slumber. Groggily, the boy sat up, his eyes merely slits. A tired groan left his mouth and he shambled to the nearby river, and he cupped his hands to gather the water, splashing the liquid onto his face. He grimaced, the cold shocking him awake. He took a look at his reflection and brushed his hands through his bed hair, pulling the long ends into a tight ponytail. The knight stretched his muscles and yawned. The knight lit the fire and brought out some ingredients for cooking. Even before he threw the ingredients into the pot, his mouth drooled, and Revali wrinkled his nose in disgust. What a glutton… 

Revali watched as the Hylian ate his breakfast with vigor and efficiency befitting a contestant in an eating contest. Once the meal had been effectively devoured, he brought out the Sheikah Slate. The machine whirred to life and started beeping and booping. Revali couldn’t see the slate from his particular angle and curiosity lead him to float a little closer to the warrior. He saw a rendered map of Hyrule and squawked in surprise. The hero whipped his head in surprise and brought his hands up as if to protect his face from Revali’s Gale. Revali rolled his eyes.

 

“No, you fool, you’re not worth the wasted energy to throw my gale at, anymore.” Link looked skeptical but slowly brought his arms down. “I was simply taking a small glance at the Shiekah Slate. I see that you have some new functionality.” The Hylian rapidly signed some words. “Slow down, I haven’t practiced that hand language in years, 100 to be exact.”

_ R, are you still angry? _ Revali wrinkled his beak.

“Anger, yes… Although the majority of it is your fault, you are not entirely to blame.”

_ I’m not? _

“I’m not going to repeat myself.” Link’s shoulders relaxed.

_ So my food and I won’t get blasted by your Gale today? _

“I’m not promising that. If you annoy me, I won’t hold back.” Link looked shocked then bowed his head likely in disappointment. This Link was nothing like the Link he knew of from the past. That Link wouldn’t even give him a response much less respond with so much emotion. Strange… What caused the Link before him to be so different? “Back to the topic at hand, before you so rudely changed the subject, what other functionality does this contraption have?”

Link began to walk him through all the different unique functions of the slate. Link flicked his finger to the right and under a tab with a shirt icon, he clicked on a few items on the menu: a dark blue cape with Sheikah etchings, red shirt, and beige trousers. A little message box popped up in a language that Revali couldn’t read, but Link pressed the button with familiar ease. Link held the tablet in both hands and stretched out his hands away from his body, until the tablet laid flat, perpendicular to his body. The blue outline of the folded clothes appeared above the slate, and Revali watched in awe, as the clothes slowly begin to materialize as though someone was coloring between the lines in a coloring book. The blue glow around the clothes dissipated and they laid on top of Link’s arms covering the entirety of the tablet. Link makes the sign for wait and he walked behind a tree. He came out within a couple of minutes changed into the outfit, while his old clothes laid on his arm. He clicked a few buttons and the clothes were highlighted in the same blue glow as earlier and within seconds, it disappeared. Link proceeded to show him how this same procedure worked for weapons, shields, ingredients and food. As if Link had just completed a magic trick, he waved his hand and gave a bow. For all that mattered to Revali, that boy may has well have. 

“What the hell? Why did such a magnificent and convenient piece of technology not work during the time that we needed it to the most?” Link shrugged.

_ I don’t remember much of what happened back then, so I can’t tell you why it didn’t work back then. All I know is that it works now! _ Link had amnesia… That would explain many of the changes in his behavior and actions.

“How much do you remember?” Link stared at the ground and kicked a few pebbles in the dirt.

_ Not as much as I would like, but I remembered one of the encounters we had. You seem different from that memory, angrier? _

“Yeah, being trapped in a death machine in constant pain and suffering will do that to you.” Link winced and his hands stilled for a long time. 

_ Sorry. _

“You think I’ll just forgive you for saying sorry?”

_ Yes?  _

“No, you have to earn my forgiveness. You were the supposed hero of Hyrule and you didn’t slay Ganon, which caused our world to fall into disarray for years. If not for the princess’s powers awakening, Hyrule would have been doomed.” Link gripped the side of his hair in frustration. “But just as you have failed us, we have failed you.” The hero’s eyes widened and those bluebell eyes caught Revali’s own eyes. “All of us were immense and utter failures. Take solace in the fact that you didn’t fail alone.”

_ You’re terrible at comforting people, aren’t you? _

“I didn’t say that to comfort you! I said it because it was the truth.”

_ The truth, huh… _

The hero became silent and for many hours after, he remained so. It was a welcomed silence as the pair traveled south from Rito Village towards Gerudo Valley. 


	2. Angry Bird Opens Up a Little Bit

Revali remembered many of the areas that Link had visited with nostalgia. One in particular caught his eye as he passed by it; the memories washing over him. He remembered how as a hatchling how he would visit the top of Piper Ridge to admire the brilliance of Dinraal as it crossed the Tanagar Canyon. Sometimes, he would fly after the dragon hoping to hit it with his arrows and gain an illustrious scale. Even as a hatchling, Revali craved attention and prestige. He remembered making a game of it, the closer he shot to the dragon, the more wildberries he would award himself with later. Although in all those times, he never once hit it. His skills at the time were shoddy at best, his wings barely able to sustain flying long periods of time and his body not nearly trained enough to accurately shoot an arrow at a moving target. 

Revali noticed that Link had stopped ahead and was staring intently where he was looking towards the Piper Ridge. 

_ Do you want to go? _

“Ha. In your dreams, I was just gazing at the horizon.” Link brought his thumb and pointer finger under his chin and narrowed his eyes. The Hylian observed Revali for a couple of minutes, before Revali threw up his arms in exasperation. “What?” Without answering his question, Link started to walk towards Piper Ridge. “And where the hell do you think you’re going? Gerudo Town is not that way.”

_ I’m just thinking about exploring that mountain up ahead. There might be a shrine or a korok seed up there. _

“Well, you should stop! Your priority is to rescue the princess from Calamity’s grasp! Why are you dawdling?” Link didn't slow down, in fact, he sped up towards the mountain. Revali flew in front of the knight placing his body between Link and the mountain to stop him, but Link phased through him. Right… he doesn’t have a physical body anymore. “You know that the princess has been waiting an awful long time…” His voice was soft, unlike the abrasive tone he had before. Link stopped in his tracks and turned to face him. 

_I know._ The knight cast his gaze towards the ground, and he bit the bottom of his lip. Looking away from the Rito, he started towards Piper Ridge. The stubbornness was just like Link to have. Regardless of how much that idiot doesn’t remember, he kept the stubbornness from his past.

 

* * *

 

As they reached the top, the sun was setting. Link began to set up camp, throwing some wood onto the ground and tossing a fire chuchu straight into the sticks. The Hylian held up his hands to shield his face from the small explosion, the sticks instantly catching. The boy sat down bringing up one leg to place his arm on. Revali had his arms crossed and he glared at the carefree hero. 

_ Sorry for ignoring you all the way up here. _

“Oh now the silent knight wants to talk.” 

_ You’re making it really hard to talk to you, you know. _

“Yeah, well, you’re not who I want to spend my days haunting either, but here we are.” Link let out a breath.

_ What you were saying about the princess, I know I am procrastinating. I should save all of you, but sometimes the fear is paralyzing. _

“Fear? Aren’t you the Hero of Courage?”

_ I wonder that too. _

“What?”

_ I woke up here with no memory and no one. I don’t know anything. For a time, I didn’t even remember my name, until a voice told me. People kept telling me that I was the Hero, that I had to save this world, a world I don’t remember and people I don’t remember from an all powerful evil that defeated the most powerful champions of all the tribes. What if I… di… am too weak? _ Those last words sounded familiar to Revali, words that knocked against his brain for many a days.

“Stop thinking about a depressing future that doesn’t even exist yet. I can’t believe I have to be the one to give you a pep talk, but listen here. I’m never going to repeat this ever, not to you or anyone else, but you defeated Thunderblight, when I couldn’t and I won’t have you tarnish my name by acting weak.” Link’s eyes widened and then he hugged his stomach and burst out into wispy laughs. It sounded like the hero hasn’t laughed in quite a long time. “Wow, no need to rub it in my face.”

_ I’m not rubbing it in your face. I’m just surprised. _

“About what?”

_ That the proud bird who wouldn't forgive me would defend me. _

“I’m not a bird!” Revali squawked indignantly.

_ That’s what you latch onto? _

“Why are you telling me this anyhow?”

_ Even if you’re a bully and your insults are completely unwarranted, you’re the only connection to my past right now and you’re the only person who has accompanied me on this journey. _ The boy turned to gaze at the horizon, hiding his face from Revali. When fireflies started appearing nearby, he turned back to Revali.  _ Why were you looking over here anyway? _

“I liked it better when all I had to deal with is the emotionless past you. Stop being so nosy.”

_ You know what I take back what I said about you being different from the past. You’re still as insufferable as you were in my flashback.  _ Revali puffed up his feathers.

“I was only insufferable because you were insufferable.”

_ I don’t think insufferableness works like that. I think some folks are just born that way, and lucky you, you’re one of them. _

“Oh, if I was born insufferable, then you’re the reincarnation of insufferableness. You are what happens when everyone’s insufferableness is crammed into a tiny Hylian body.”

_ Wow, resulting to childish name calling and insults. I thought you were the proud Rito Champion.  _ Link shook his head and gave a shrug.  _ Guess that’s too much to ask for. _ Revali narrowed his eyes.

“Wipe that smirk off of your damn face. I did not die to Calamity Ganon and suffer for 100 years to be taunted by some half-baked knight who had, need I remind you, nearly gotten eaten by a Lynel the other day.” Revali’s finger went through Link’s nose. Link tried to brush it away, but stood back instead, when Link realized he wouldn’t be able to touch Revali physically.

_ Yeah, that’s because you never had to fight one of those beasts. You try fighting a Lynel, if you can beat one, then I’ll back off. _

“Ha! Wrong like usual. I bested many a Lynels with my arrows. In fact, I fell them with one arrow straight through here.” Revali pointed at Link’s forehead and the Hylian rolled his eyes.

_ Sure you did, big stuff coming from the bird who lost to Ganon. _

“Only because I was winging it! You want a one-on-one right now? You wouldn’t stand a chance against the might of the strongest archer in all of Hyrule. You’re not gale-lant enough to try.” Those blue eyes widened and his mouth fell slightly open. The boy paused for a second, brought both of his hands to his face and gave a long exasperated groan. 

_ I wish I could sleep for another 100 years. _ Revali laughed and stood triumphantly over the Hero.  _ I’m going to go to bed and pray that I’m hit with another bout of amnesia to forget this whole conversation. _

When the boy closed his eyes and his breathing leveled out, Revali sat by the campfire and watched the embers slowly die. He brought his wing to the fire and watched as the embers licked and phased through his fingers. He felt none of it, nonetheless he felt better sitting here than in the tree. 

 

* * *

 

Morning came again as quickly as the night had set. The boy followed much of the same routine as yesterday morning. Without a river to awaken him, the knight poured some of his drinking water into a cupped hand instead. He then began to pack and Revali chose this moment to speak up.

“Before we go, there’s something I want to show you. You should feel honored that the great Revali is going through the trouble of showing you, and trust me it’s a lot of trouble.” 

_ Hypocrisy much? Yesterday, you wanted me to leave and today, you want me to stay.  _ Revali grabbed Link’s hands. Revali’s wings passed through the knight’s hands, but Link stilled his hands anyways.

“Can you stop yammering for five damn seconds? My goddess, you are insufferable.” Link crossed his arms. “Good, now wait.”

Link stood there and tapped his foot, as if to purposely wreck havoc on Revali’s nerves. Revali prayed to the Goddess and asked if she could gift him some patience to deal with this hatchling. Link stopped fidgeting when he felt a sudden rise in temperature followed by gusts of wind blowing his golden locks. A roar filled the air with such power that Link nearly fell. The boy ran towards the side of the hill facing the canyon. Revali smiled as the giant fiery horns of Dinraal appeared in the distance. Small flames sprang forth from its body, dangerous to all who are near, but magnificently beautiful to all who are far. Together, their eyes followed the wave of its long body, slowly progressing through the canyon. Its body contorted and extended against the air as though it was swimming through a calm pond. The moment passed as the dragon flew out of sight. 

_What was that?_ _Is it another one of Ganon’s creations? We have to slay it before it hurts anything._

“What? No! That’s a sacred spirit, you dolt.” 

_ Oh. _ Revali tried to interpret Link’s expression, but it appeared he’s still putting the thoughts together in his slow mind. Revali almost laughed at how Link’s ears twitched excitedly and how similar Link looked very much like a dog at the moment.  _ That was incredible.  _ The signs came so fast, Revali nearly missed some of the words. 

“Of course it was! It was a sight that was approved by yours truly. I watched Dinraal fly across the canyon ever since I was a hatchling.”

_ Thanks for showing me. _ Revali humphed and looked away with slight embarrassment.

“Now that we got that out of the way, can we finally move on and head to wherever you were headed?” Link nods and they set out once more on the road.


	3. Amnesiac Hero Crossdresses

Traveling with Link was like traveling with a newborn child. They stopped frequently, whether to admire the scenery, to eat or to disband monster camps and save travelers. Revali wondered how many years Link is going to make the poor princess wait, but he decided to not pester the knight. This Link though similar in appearance was not the same Link of the past. If it was the same Link, Revali is sure that the past Link would have already gathered the Divine Beasts and made his way to the princess. 

Revali watched as the Hylian approached a strange tent structure with a horse head on top of it. Was it some sort of strange circus that only used horses? A few large pillars of misshapen rocks surrounded the tent. Small golden lanterns light the way to the strange structure and out front stood a couple of Hylians. Some seemed to be huddled around a fire sharing gossip, while others were walking within the confines of the structure, likely preparing for bed. Soft, dulcet tones filled the night air and Revali recognized that instrument as he would hear similar tunes play in his hometown. He swiveled his head around, until he found the source. Standing there was a Rito playing the concertino. Revali closed his eyes and let the music wash over him. Like a translator, the musician transcribed the sounds of structure, warm and inviting. The music stopped suddenly and Revali opened his eyes to the Rito greeting Link. The knight gave a friendly wave back and walked into the structure. Revali followed Link into the structure passing the Rito by the front, but the Rito gave no wave or even recognition of his being. If Revali was alive, he would have been livid. How dare a fellow Rito not recognize his presence? But he knew that as he is, no one except for the Hero can perceive him. Among the list of his most hated feelings, being ignored would be right below being forgotten. 

Within the building was a row of beds in the back, much like an inn and near the front entrance was a man at the counter. This place was not a circus, but an inn? However, that doesn’t explain the smell of horses, ever present and strong (so strong even Revali’s dead senses could pick it up). Link reached into his belt to grab the Shiekah Slate and materialized a red rupee. The innkeeper reluctantly took the rupee, a little fearful, but unquestioning. It was not everyday does a traveler come in and materialize rupees out of thin air. Revali commended the innkeeper for maintaining his composure. The innkeeper grabbed a small wooden square with a number on it and pointed to a bed with the accompanying number. Link gave a small bow and took the tag to his bed. Link signed to Revali a quick good night, stretched, and comfortably slid into the bed. This was normal to Link and in the past it was normal to Revali, too. When one was dead, the comforts of mortal world seem so much more appealing. Revali cursed the days when he would hate sleep for it took precious time away from training. Now, he wished he could lay and sleep until the next day, late into the afternoon. He would procrastinate rising from the comforts of the blankets, until the pain in his gizzard became too much to bear. Time was long, ever flowing and ebbing. There was no separation between days anymore for Revali, it all flowed together as one long day. 

Revali flew to where his fellow Rito stood, still contently playing his heart out, and Revali took a seat next to the Rito listening to the soothing sounds and looking up at the dark sky. Revali stayed even as the Rito musician left in the early hours of the night, even as the stars stopped twinkling brightly and even still when the sky slowly became tinted with the grace of the sun. At least, the beauty of Hyrule was still preserved, despite Calamity Ganon’s presence.

 

* * *

Revali was glad that he didn’t have to feel the heat of the sun on his back. Link trudged his way through the desert, sweat dripping from his brow. Link had tried to ask the innkeeper if he could bring his horse through the desert (likely as an easy way out to save himself the effort of walking), and Revali nearly slapped his face off at the pure idiocy of the question. The innkeeper gave the hero a strange look, but humored him and told him that he shouldn’t put his horse through the sweltering heat of the desert in the daytime and the frigid tundra of the night simply because he didn’t want to walk. Properly reprimanded, the hero reluctantly made his way towards the desert. 

Luckily, Link had arrived in a small oasis halfway between him and their destination. Revali assumed that Link would have collapsed from heat stroke before even reaching the town given how physically weak Hylians were to the weather elements. The hero knelt by the oasis and brought out a canteen, filling it. Link then went around to “speak” with the locals. Although, Link’s form of speaking when people didn’t understand the signs was to make a platitude of random gesturing and pointing until the other individual reached an understanding. 

“I’m guessing by the look on your face, you discovered something,” Revali said when Link approached him.

_ I can’t enter Gerudo Town as I am now... _

“What we came all this way and you can’t do what?”

_ I’m a man. _ Revali gasped in shock.

“What a surprise and all this time I thought you were a lovely Hylian girl.”

_ Not the time. I need to figure a way into Vah Naboris and Gerudo Town is my best bet for information to do that. The Gerudo won’t let anyone who’s not a woman into the premises. _ Color Revali impressed, the hero is finally kicking his butt into high gear and going to complete his main quest. 

“To be absolutely truthful, you look enough like a Hylian girl to pass as one.” Link’s cheek flared brightly. The knight glared at Revali and Revali raised up his wings to placate the hero. Link tried to slap his wings, but it went through him. “Alright, alright, no need to have your feathers in a twist. I was merely jesting. What are you going to do now without a way into the fortress?”

_ As I was talking to a local, I discovered there was a man that was able to get into Gerudo Town and I heard that he’s still here in the bazaar.  _ Link stared at Revali.

“What?”

_ Well, he might be high up on the roofs, can you fly up and get a vantage point. _

“Why don’t you do it?”

_ Because it would be more efficient for us, if you searched through sky and I searched by land. _

Revali grumbled, but spread out his wings, bent his knees and pushed off the ground, bringing forth a gust of wind, creating ripples in the nearby oasis water. Within minutes, Revali spotted a strange figure atop a roof looking out into the distant desert. Revali landed near the Gerudo dressed figure and they turned around. They brought up their hands and clasped them near their collarbone, shivering a bit.

“...Must have been the wind.” The figure turned back around and stared at the desert, but not before making one more cursory glance behind them. 

Revali’s heart bumped loudly against his chest and he glanced down at his transparent wings. He kept forgetting the only person who can see him was Link… As quickly as he could, he flew away from that figure and set out to look for Link. Revali flew right behind Link, making the Hylian jump and turning around with his sword drawn. Link’s ears were pulled back, but relaxed back to a neutral state, when he saw Revali’s silhouette. The boy sheathed his sword.

_ Any luck because I got nothing unfortunately. _

“Yeah, I saw a strange person up by the inn’s roof.”

_ Great news! _

 

* * *

_ Stop laughing at me. _ Revali’s stomach hurt from how much he chortled. As a ghost, he appreciated that he could continually laugh at the hero without stopping to gasp for air.

“Well, excuuuse me, princess.” Link crossed his arms and stomped off into the desert towards Gerudo Town. The veil fluttered in the desert wind. Revali floated right next to him, on his back, his legs crossed. “I’ve never seen 600 rupees better spent.”

_ If I could strangle you, I would.  _ Revali simply continued to laugh at hero’s expense.

They continued their banter all the way, until they reached the town. Two Gerudo guards stood watch over the city, their piercing gaze checking every traveler that passed through the arched entryway. 

“Halt!” One of the Gerudo guards raised their spear as Link approached and he started signing. The guards gave one another a look and the left one shrugged. “Look, we don’t know what that…” She gestured to his hands “...meant, but we stopped you because you cannot take those weapons into the city.” Link once again raised his hands to protest. “You must leave those here, otherwise you will not be allowed to enter the city.” 

Link motioned for them to wait and took out the Sheikah Slate and the weapons disappeared. The guards looked at one another mortified. Their stance widened and they pointed their spears right at Link. Revali held his brow in his fingers and his eyes were squeezed shut. This cannot be the hero that will save Hyrule, there’s no way that the hero is this moronic.

“Hylian Vai, what is the meaning of this, this sorcery?” Link placed the slate back onto his belt loop and raised both hands in a sort of surrender and bowed his head slightly. They stayed like that for a tense couple of seconds and one of the guards relaxed. 

“It’s ok, sister, I think this Vai does not wish to do us harm.” 

“That Vai just made her weapons vanish into thin air! Who knows what other dangerous things this Vai is capable of? We can’t be too careful what with Vah Naboris running wild in the south quadrant of the desert and the Yiga wrecking havoc in the east corner. How do we know this,” The Gerudo guard pointed their spear at Link’s bowed head. “Is not one of the Yiga’s tricks?”

“If it was, she would have killed us already.” As the words sank in, the left Gerudo guard slowly relaxed. 

“Fine, you are allowed passage into the city. However, if there are any uproars within the city, you will meet a terrible fate.” Link gulped and nodded. Link made his way into the city and the guards kept their eyes on him the whole way in.

 

The town though very obviously prosperous was quite a quaint village. Young Gerudo children raced into the street trying to catch one another, laughing. The middle square of the town was filled with tiny stands, all with their wares displayed proudly. Water sloshed lazily from the troughs high in the roofs of the buildings. Immediately, Link made his way into the large architecture in the middle with a tall, pillar of rock. Water fell from the top of that pillar onto the troughs where it was carried to all the denizens of the town. Revali turned his head this way and that and admired the beautiful serenity of the town. 

The guards at the front of the palace crossed their spears, preventing Link from entering. A child’s voice called out and she told the guards to place down their weapons. The child had her left hand tucked beneath her small chin, her legs crossed and her right hand placed onto the arm of her throne. Her face wore a mischievous grin and her right hand gestured for Link to approach. The Gerudo to the right of her majesty glanced at the girl disapprovingly but kept her hands on the large sword held out in front of her.

“Oh my, what a lovely costume you have, voe.” Link gave a gasp of shock and held out his hands to try and explain.

“A  _ what _ ?” The Gerudo to the right of her majesty glared at Link and grabbed her sword ready to swipe. The girl brought up her right hand and touched the Gerudo guard’s bicep.

“Buliara, it’s ok. I sense no harm in his intent, let’s hear what he has to say.”

_ I’m here to free the Divine Beast Vah Naboris from Ganon’s clutches. _ The child stared at the boy and gave a small chuckle. Her probing stare searched for deception within Link’s words and her shoulders relaxed as if in relief. 

“You seem to be telling the truth,” the child responded and Link was happy that someone besides Revali recognized his signs. The woman to the right of the child spoke up.

“Your majesty, if I may ask, what did the voe say.”

“The voe said he would purify the Divine Beast that is running rampant.” 

Buliara turned her head towards Link, sized him up and laughed heartily. If Revali was in her shoes, he would react the same exact way. “You mean to tell me that this small Hylian voe is going to defeat a beast so powerful that its lightning strikes down all who are unlucky enough to approach? This must be a joke. Let me kill this Hylian for even making such an idiotic jest.” She raised her sword again, ready to cut down the hero in front of her. 

“Hold on, Buliara, this voe may be able to help us. What’s the harm in letting him try? If he loses, then there’s no loss for us and if he succeeds, then we have everything to gain.” Buliara’s glare bore into Link. Revali saw beads of sweat beginning to form on Link’s forehead. 

“On one condition, prove yourself to us by recovering the stolen heirloom.” The child clapped her hands.

“That is a brilliant idea, Buliara.” Link stared in disbelief at the child. He had just offered to save the village free of charge and they want him to prove the purity of his heart? “I know what you might be thinking, but this is a necessary task. Without the Thunder Helm, you would be unable to approach the beast. Thus, it is paramount you recover it.” Link grunted, but understood.

_ Where is it? _ The child looked away in shame.

“I was careless and it was stolen by a member of the Yiga. It’s my fault, I should have placed the helm in a chest and locked it away during the night.” Buliara placed her hand on the child’s small shoulders.

“Lady Riju, you couldn’t have known. It is far, far more important that you are unharmed.” Riju gave a watery smile to Buliara, before turning back to Link.

“Do you accept traveler or does your resolve waver?” Link nodded and brought both of his arms up to show off his muscles as if to say I got this.

“Show off…” Revali muttered. 

“Good, now, if you want to get to the Yiga Clan, here’s the way to it.”


	4. Amnesiac Hero Fights Giant Camel

Revali never thought in one hundred years he would meet a group of people who were even more moronic than the hero, but he did. These mask wearing pansies were entranced by bananas. Of all the possible weaknesses they could have, they chose the most cartoonish one. They have invented a new kind of stupid, one that Revali couldn't even begin to wrap his mind around. He watched as Link threw another one of the bananas that he had stolen from their stash of bananas, and the Yiga soldier pranced over to pick up the fruit. Link sidled against the wall and the shadows hiding him as the Yiga soldier continued to play with the fruit. Revali flew through the walls because he couldn’t bare to watch such an idiotic display. The hero had to resort to using fruit to defeat his enemies. He flew until he reached a large empty area, with a hole in the middle. Sat in the middle of the vacant area was a Yiga clan member with a huge gut. Revali wrinkled his nose in disgust, was that the leader of this pitiful clan working for Ganon?

Revali turned to the sound of a loud sound of metal scraping against rocks. Link was shocked to see someone besides Revali in the space. The Yiga leader quickly jumped from his position and was poised to attack. Link matched the leader’s stance and materialized a sword and shield into his hands. Revali looked between the two combatants and had a devious thought. Revali stood right in front of the Yiga leader, bent his knees and shot up into the air sending a shockwave of wind right at the leader. The leader stumbled back, wriggling his arms to gain back his balance. The leader took one more step back and was met with air. With a scream, the leader fell and Link raced forward with his outreached hand as if to try and catch him.

_You just killed a man!_

“I wouldn’t call that a man.”

 _Oh my god! What have you done?_ Link clutched his head as he peered over the bottomless hole.

“I didn’t kill the man, he tripped himself into the hole, so I take no responsibility for what happened.” Revali gave a shrug and then pointed at a large treasure that appeared in the middle of the room. “Oh look, I wonder what my prize is.” Link’s pointed look told Revali that he was not easily forgiven and that there was likely going to be a long, boring conversation about the morality of his actions. Link continued to glare at Revali with his arms crossed. The scene reminded him of an upset mother clucking and reprimanding their hatchling for a tantrum.

“So are we just going to leave this treasure chest here for the next sap to walk through those doors? I don’t know if you haven’t noticed and I wouldn’t be surprised if you haven't, given the regressed state of your mind, but…” Revali waved his wing through the chest. “I’m still dead and can’t open this chest.” Link stood there unmoving and continued to stare down the Rito and Revali threw his wings into the air. “Fine, fine! Sorry for trying to help you in battle.”

 _You know that’s not what you should be sorry for. I didn’t take you for one to play dumb._ Revali scoffed.

“Play dumb, please! I’ve only ever been completely honest with you. You should be grateful to me for shortening what was probably going to be a stupid, lengthy battle.”

 _We’re going to talk about this later._ Revali humphed at Link.

Link went over to the chest and pushed against the lid to reveal the Thunder Helm safely tucked away, not a single scratch on it.

 

* * *

 

As Revali had predicted, the conversation back was filled with boring talk of all the reasons why Revali was wrong. Even though the Yiga were their enemy, they shouldn’t sink to the same level as them and kill them. Revali argued that Link attacks and maims any Yiga that try to attack him and if he was truly as pacifist as he argues he wants to be, then he would surrender. But no, of course the hero wouldn’t admit defeat, instead the hero brought out the self defense card. Revali was justified in his actions. He was simply defending Hyrule by purging the world of a leader of a foul clan that ceasely attacked the residents of Hyrule and hindered the progress of the hero. The longer they argued, the more they got nowhere and decided to agree to disagree. Although, Link forced Revali to promise him that he will not use his powers to hurt another Hyrule resident again excluding of course monsters. Revali mumbled that the Yiga Clan might as well be monsters, but Link was having none of it. One day that weak heart was going to kill the hero.

They arrived back at the village and the same sister guards that were on duty from before frowned. This time, however, they only gave Link a cursory glance before allowing him entry. Upon reaching the palace, Link materialized the Thunder Helm and presented it to Riju. Buliara gave a grunt of surprise, but made no other sounds or movements. Riju stood up and walked over to Link, gently taking the helm from his hands.

“Thank you for returning the heirloom. Although I am surprised you were able to make it past the Yiga Clan. We’ve had quite the trouble dealing with them in the past.”

 _Lady R, if I may, I would suggest throwing bananas at them._ Riju scrunched her brows in confusion.

“Throwing what?”

_They love bananas. It’ll stop them in their tracks. Trust me._

“I…” She blinked a couple of times, gave a light shake of her head and hesitantly replied, “Alright, if you insist… I will relay that… information to my guards.” She gave another odd look to the hero, before confidently changing the topic. “Now, that I have the Thunder Helm back in my posession, I ask that I accompany you in stopping the Divine Beast.” Buliara tried to speak up to voice her obvious concerns, but Riju raised a hand to silence her. “Buliara, it is quite alright. I have to go with him as I am the only one who can effectively use the Thunder Helm. Besides with the Thunder Helm, I will be safe from Vah Naboris’ lightning.” Buliara still seemed skeptical and unwilling to let their young ruler out of her sights.

 _And if it will ease your concerns, I will offer my protection._ Lady Riju looked at Link thankfully.

“And the Hylian voe…” She paused. “My apologies, in our last encounter, I never asked for your name.”

_Link._

“Link, same as the Champion of the past, a powerful name.” Pink bloomed on the tips of Link’s ears. “Buliara, Link has offered to keep me safe from harm. He has shown he is capable of such a task as he was able to return the Thunder Helm.” Buliara sighed and glanced at the hero.

“Alright. I trust your judgement, my Grace.” Buliara conceded.

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

Link adjusted the leash tied around his waist and widened his stance on the shield. Link gave a thumbs up to Riju who was out in front and she took the reins and spurred her sand seal into action. Link followed suit. He nearly face planted right into the sand, but he forced his legs to push forward to counterbalance the force of the sand seal. Revali watched as the two riders quickly dispatched into the distance with Riju leading the way. In the distance, Revali could see the sandstorm covering much of the desert with Vah Naboris towering high above the sand. As they rode closer and closer to the beast, the sandstorm grew thicker and thicker like a fog. The sand whipped the faces of the two riders.

“Stay close to me, Link! I will use the Thunder Helm to divert any lightning attacks the beast may direct at us, while it’s distracted shoot at its legs!” Riju shouted over the winds.

With each step, Vah Naboris sent shockwaves into the earth nearly knocking the Hylian off of the shield. Link tried his best to steady the mount and took the bow from his back and held it in his hand. He lined up his shot with where he predicted the foot would fall, grabbed an arrow from his quiver and drew back. He watched the arrow fly in an arc through the air, landing a bit short of the foot. A small explosion caused the sand to fly everywhere, but Vah Naboris remained undamaged. The sand and the tiny tremors were proving disastrous for Link's aim. Revali knew that Link was a proficient archer (although he would never admit this to the boy), but Revali could say with absolute certainty that the boy needed a lot more practice. If only Revali had been in his place, without a shadow of a doubt, Revali’s arrow would have flown true and hit the target. Revali made a note to make sure to teach the idiot how to properly hit a moving target given terrible weather conditions. For now, Revali watched as Link fired three shots in quick succession and the third shot hit its mark and Vah Naboris let out a great yell. Link put away the bow for a little bit to focus on steering the seal closer to Riju. Revali noticed the charge that suddenly filled the desert air. The hair of the two riders stood up a little bit and Revali heard the static building between Vah Naboris’ horns. With a great yell, the creature discharged its lightning right at the pair. Revali was blinded by the flash of light, but heard a thunderous crack that reverberated through the air. When sight returned to Revali, Revali saw the boiling charred sand. It was so hot, that it looked liquid. If Revali had to guess, in a few minutes that the sand would harden into glass.

Revali searched for the pair, hoping to the Goddesses that the two of them made it out of that blast radius. He sighed in relief, when he saw the two of them riding side by side ready to take out the next leg. The pair repeated their actions three more times, avoiding the static discharges by a feather’s width. Each time, Revali held his breath and let it out when he saw the hero’s sand seal make it through. Finally, when the last bomb arrow hit its mark, Vah Naboris collapsed and Revali flew in next to the pair. Riju pulled off the helm from her head, and shook her head, allowing her hair to fall back into a natural state. She grinned.

“We actually accomplished it, Link!” Link breathed heavily next to her, his arms shook as he signed. Revali frowned. It made sense why his arms would be sore given his poor aiming and performance.

_We did. Now, time to fulfill my promise to you and your town._

“I’m sorry that I will be unable to join you, but I know you can appease the Divine Beast. I will await your return with a glorious celebration for both of us!” Link nodded and thanked her.

He jogged into the entrance of the beast in the back and as soon as he made it onto the platform, the Divine Beast roared and arose from its seated position. Revali followed Link onto the platform and saw the hero collapse onto the ground into a sitting position. Exhausted, the hero stayed there, catching his breath.

Revali couldn’t help but blurt out, “Your performance with the bow was less than lackluster. Not surprising given that you trained more with your sword than with a bow.”

_Come on, I just got done going through a horribly, grueling fight, can’t you just stop with the insults for one second?_

“Stop? No, I would never. I’m haunting you for a reason. Regardless, it looks like I’ll have to teach you how to use a bow like a master and not like a newborn baby.”

_Wow, you’re offering to help? What’s the catch?_

“Catch? No catch. I am simply a generous Rito who can’t stand to watch you flounder in the face of danger.”

_How generous… Thank you, oh great and mighty Champion. Let me kiss the floor you walk on while I’m at it._

“Ha! Mock all you’d like, but I know for a fact you have everything to gain by learning from me.”

_Sure, sure._

“You’re going to regret this later.” Link smirked at Revali. He doesn't give Revali a response and simply walked forward to begin Vah Naboris’ trial.


	5. Amnesiac Hero and Angry Bird Fight the Blight

Revali admired how focused Link was as he re-activated the terminals in Vah Naboris. The hero worked tirelessly, running from area to area, observing the various mechanisms, taking careful notes of his surroundings, and putting all the puzzle pieces together. It reminded Revali of his own joy and curiosity when he was solving the trials laid out by his own Divine Beast. Link was not as bone-headed as Revali originally believed or at least this version of Link wasn’t. Revali observed the hero silently as to not disturb him. Revali had felt Urbosa’s presence guiding the hero to the correct areas, and Revali was excited to feel another champion’s presence after a long one-hundred years, but he had hoped they would not have to meet again in such a way. Even though he had known since long ago, Revali had hoped that one of them had escaped the destructive power of Ganon.

Revali smiled at Urbosa’s excitement, when Link placed his Sheikah slate to activate the last terminal. He understood how it felt, to be so close to freedom. Link made his way back to the middle of the Divine Beast where the main control unit lie. Link glanced around suspiciously as if looking for something. He relaxed his shoulders and was about to activate the terminal, but changed his mind. Instead, he fumbled through the various tabs of the Shiekah Slate and equipped a bow, sword, shield and armor. The hero thought for a bit, as if checking off items from an unseen list. With a sudden realization, Link materialized a red potion and stored it into his pouch. He checked himself to make sure he had all the right equipment and materialized a dish and started eating.

“What are you doing?”

_ I’m preparing! _

“By gorging yourself, right when you’re about to free Urbosa?” Revali squawked indignantly. How dare this moron make Urbosa wait another second in that hell?

_ I’ve been in this situation before, when I was saving you. During that battle, I was ill-prepared and nearly lost! I don’t want to make the same mistakes again.  _ _ Have you ever tried fighting on an empty stomach? It makes concentrating very difficult. _

“So you’re trying to save Urbosa by having an afternoon crumpets and tea session, while her spirit is suffering?”

_ Yeah, well, I’m not going to do her any good if I lose in battle.  _ The hero signed, a large drumstick in his mouth.

“You know what, it’s not worth it. You go and enjoy that meal, while Urbosa is being torturously tied to this cursed beast.” Link waved Revali off as he continued to eat. 

Eventually, the hero stopped stuffing himself and  **finally** activated the terminal. A howl filled the air as misshapen blobs flew from the terminal. The dark liquid gathered together and formed a giant monster. It screeched nonsense into the air, which caused a bright, glowing blue shield and sword to appear in its claws. It swayed side to side like a marionette swinging back and forth from its strings. Its long red tendrils swished back and forth with its movement.

“Link, this formidable foe is fast! Watch yourself, do not let this be your end. Fight for your life and its death.” Urbosa instructed and Link nodded, pulling out his sword and shield.

With its glowing blue eye set on Link, the creature dashed forward appearing in quick session to the left then the right then right in front of the knight. Revali could only see the afterimages of the creature before the moment it appeared in front of Link. Link was too slow. Revali watched in horror as he knew the knight would not be able to lift his shield to parry in time. As the enemy raised its sword to cut the knight into shreds, Revali raced forward as fast he could right at Link and when he was close enough, wasted no time throwing his Gale onto the spot where Link was, catapulting him into the air. Link luckily had the reflexes to pull out his paraglider, although the sudden stop in upward momentum made the knight wince. 

“Link, pay attention!” Link gave Revali a grateful nod. 

Link, in a matter of seconds, had the bow with a bomb arrow equipped and aimed at the creature. Time seemed to slow down, as the hero took a deep breath, steadying his hand, pulled the string as far back as possible without snapping the bow and then let gravity do the rest. Before the monster can even comprehend and bring up its claws to shield the incoming arrow, the arrow struck it in the center of its blue eye and it screamed in agony. The blast knocked the blight right onto its back where it laid, dazed. Revali was astounded. This can’t be the same archer that was shooting arrows at Vah Naboris’ feet only a few hours earlier. Link glided above the monster, brought out his sword and with two hands clasped to the hilt, jumped from above and stabbed the monster right in its guts. Another bloodcurdling scream left the creature. Giving the creature no breaks, Link pulled the sword out, jumped a safe distance from its claws and began jabbing and swiping at the beast. Although, Link was good with a bow, he was clearly made to use a sword. The efficiency and speed with which Link dispatched his flurry of attacks was graceful, beautiful even.

The monster screamed and let out a radius of discharged electricity and Link leaped backwards to avoid the attack. The monster flew high into the air and summoned metal rods and threw them onto the floor in a randomized manner. Link rolled to the side to avoid one from impaling him, but it still managed catch the side of his abdomen, bringing the hero crashing into the ground. The hero yelped and clutched his injured side, blood oozing between his fingers.

“Link!” Revali screamed, flying to the hero, concern evident on his face. 

He knew that if the hero was in a better condition, Link would probably tease him for showing such a vulnerable emotion. Link grabbed the red potion from his pouch. He nearly dropped it, as his blood covered fingers fumbled with the lid. The hero gulped down the contents of the bottle and placed it back into his pouch. Revali saw the rod lighting up and heard the familiar crackle. 

“Link, get away from that rod!” The hero heeded his call and rolled away as the lightning struck the rod. 

The red elixir must be potent because when the hero was back on his two feet, he looked more energized and much less injured than a moment before. More rods rained from above and Link brought out his Sheikah Slate and magnetized one of the rods. Revali was continually amazed with the versatility of the Sheikah's technology. With the slate, he lifted the rod out of the earth and swung the rod right at the monster, releasing the magnesis hold on the rod at the end of his swing. Lightning zapped the rod right as it struck the creature and it dropped its weapons as it seized. Revali couldn’t believe that a creature that can summon electricity could also be weak to it. Regardless, this was the advantage that Link needed as it fell once again to the ground, its limbs jerking erratically. Link rushed over to the creature and repeatedly stabbed it. 

The monster swiped at Link to try and gain distance between the sword swipes and its body, but Link simply jumped to the side and began another flurry of relentless attacks. Revali knew that this was going to be the end for the creature and it let out one last agonized scream that reverberated throughout the empty chambers of Vah Naboris and stilled. The creature oozed dark liquid from the areas where Link had been most vicious. The body of the creature began to bubble and glow pink before expanding to double its size. Link stepped backwards as the creature exploded in a bright light. Bits of the black goop landed on Link’s tunic and he made a disgusted face.

Link turned around to see the main control unit glowing a soft blue and whirring. Urbosa slowly formed next to them, a warm grin on her face.

“Thank you for setting my spirit free.” She placed one of her hands onto her hip. “I knew that you would be back with valor and vigor. Now, we can finally finish what we started 100 years ago.” She paused. “Link, if I may, I would like to ask one last favor of you." Link gave her a nod and signed for her to continue. "When you see the princess once again, could you relay to her that the fate of us champions wasn’t her fault?”

_ Yes, Lady Urbosa. I owe you that much. _ Urbosa rested her palm against Link’s shoulder.

“You shouldn’t hold any blame for the deaths of us champions, either.” Link looked up at her, disbelief apparent on his face. She chuckled at his expense. “If anyone is to blame, it is that evil incarnate, Ganon.” 

“Urbosa, kind as always.” Revali interjected and Urbosa turned to him.

“Revali, it’s good to see a fellow champion, although I would have preferred seeing you alive.”

“You and me both, but there’s nothing that can be done about it now…” Revali clenched his fists, before releasing them, his shoulders dropping.

“Revali… you fought valiantly against Ganon.” It was as if Urbosa read his thoughts and her words soothed a wound he never thought would heal.

“As did you, Urbosa. I… wish we could have conversed more in our time alive.” Urbosa averted her gaze from Revali.

“There will always be wishes, ifs and buts for those of us who still wander this mortal plane. We can’t change that past, but we can change the future.” Urbosa gave him a smile. It was a promise that they will meet again, whether in this life or the next one. Revali felt his heart grow a little bit warmer.

“Then, I hope that we will converse more in the future.” Urbosa held out her hand and Revali took it in his and shook. It was strange after being unable to touch for so long, it felt good to be able to hold something so solid, strong and warm. Urbosa turned back to Link.

“Hero of Hyrule, I want to give you this gift, which would no doubt be of great use to you on your journey.” She reached deep into her spirit and sent a ball of green light right at Link. 

Link absorbed the warm orb, a pleasant tingle spreading where it touched. The Hylian spun on his feet, pointed his hand right at the duo and snapped his fingers. Lightning spread from his body and the surrounding area was engulfed in electricity. Urbosa laughed when Link wiggled his ears giddily, a wide grin filling his face. 

“I thought you would appreciate my gift, Link.”

_ Thank you, Lady Urbosa. This gift will be very useful.  _ A golden light surrounded Link and Revali. Revali felt like the light was embracing them and easing their pain.

“Link, please save the princess…” Link gave a thumbs up and a nod. “...and Revali, please don’t let our little hero perish.” 

“I’ll try my best, but I can make no promises,” Revali said.

“That’s all I could ask for.” With that, Link and Revali disappeared from the premises.

 

* * *

As they made their way back to the village, Revali couldn’t help but stare at the dried blood on the Hero’s tunic. The injury was likely healed, as the knight walked with no discernible pain. Regardless, it bothered him in a way he couldn’t ignore.

“Could you switch out of that tunic? It’s a bit disgusting.” 

_ Oh, I forgot that I was still wearing this. _

“Yeah, well, I didn’t.”

_ Yes, your majesty. _ Link rolled his eyes, but brought out his Sheikah Slate nonetheless. Link changed out of his tunic and Revali noted with satisfaction that the injury was indeed healed. Link caught Revali staring at the area where his injury used to be. Link touched the light pink tissue, the only indication he was wounded there.  _ Is this your way of acting worried? _

“What? Of course not! I just didn’t want you to scare the Gerudo hatchlings when you enter Gerudo Town.”  Revali folded his arms and floated ahead. Link ran up next to him and started signing.

_ You act all tough and harsh, but you’re just a big softie. I saw how you acted with Lady Urbosa.  _

“Urbosa is an exception. She is a respectable warrior and has proven to be an advantageous companion for many battles.” 

_ So a few seconds ago, when you asked about my tunic, that wasn't concern for my injury? _

"Of course not!"

_ Deny it all you want but I know what you really are. _

"Ok, smart aleck, what am I?"

_ You’re a fortified pumpkin. Very tough to split open, but sweet and delectable on the inside.  _ Link brought up one of his hands to wipe away the drool as he thought about all the delicious recipes with fortified pumpkins.

“Is food all that that pea brain of yours can think about?”

_ No, there is also space to gloat. I told you that preparing would save my life. I prepared that potion and look at me now! _ Link did a front double bicep pose, and Revali groaned. Maybe Revali should consider gouging his eyes out so he wouldn’t be subjected to these embarrassing moments with the hero. Now, Revali knew for sure the Goddess had chosen the wrong hero and they are beyond doomed.

“I cannot with you. Let’s just return to Gerudo Town and report to Riju.”

 

* * *

Riju was absolutely delighted to know that her citizens will be safe from harm. Buliara bowed her head as a gesture of appreciation. Riju called over some of her other soldiers and asked them to tell the Gerudo chefs to prepare a feast for the hero and invite the townsfolk to their celebrations. The hero tried to tell Riju that a celebration wasn’t necessary, but she insisted. It was the least the Gerudo could do to thank Link for placating the Divine Beast.

When the moon was high in the sky, the small town square was filled with laughter and dancing. A table was at the center of the square and it was so long that it covered the length of the entire square. Various succulent fruits native to the area filled the table, alongside the freshly hunted game of the day which was roasted to perfection. On one end of the table were the guts and fins of the Molduga that plagued the far reaches of the desert. Revali remembered from history lessons that during festivals the Gerudo would slay one of the beasts to be an offering to the Goddesses and to the people of the village, as the beast’s body parts had potent healing effects. Along with all the food, the bar in the village had brought out hard drinks for the adults of the village, and juices for the children to enjoy. Revali stood near the outskirts of the townsquare, not too far from the festivities, but far enough away from the crowd. 

Revali spotted Link grabbing a plate and piling it high with all the different foods. His plate was nearly tall enough to obscure his face, and he started walking in Revali’s direction, carefully balancing the food. The gluttonous fool nearly dropped the plate twice. A few fruit fell from his plate each time and Link reached out to catch them, throwing them back to the top of his plate. Link was determined to get to Revali’s corner without dropping a single thing from his dish. When he made it over to Revali, he carefully placed the dish down onto the stone floor and sat down. Revali felt a little less lonely when the knight ate happily beside him. It was strange that the knight would rather eat here with Revali in the corner, then go dance and sing with the Gerudo villagers. Rather than question Link’s intentions, Revali sat down with Link and the two simply watched the scene.


	6. Angry Bird Gets a Body

In the morning after the festival, Riju stopped by Link’s room in the inn. Link, who was half awake, quickly woke up from his stupor and bowed to Riju. Riju laughed quietly at the hero and gently gestured for the hero to stand up straight.

“No need for such formalities, Link. I wanted to come here to personally thank you again for your work.”

_ No need for thanks, Lady Riju. I’m just happy to be able to help the Gerudo people. _

“Yes, but even heroes deserve thanks for their work. Regardless, I came here because I wanted to give you something before you left.” Riju took the intricately designed scimitar and shield from her back and offered it to Link. “These legendary weapons were once wielded by the powerful champion, Lady Urbosa and I want you to take them.” Link reached out both arms and Riju placed the shield and scimitar into his hands. Beautiful jewels reflected light and Link touched the stones lightly. Using the Sheikah Slate, Link stored the weapons.

_ Thank you. _

“You’re welcome, Link. Oh, and one more thing before I make my departure. I wanted to tell you that you are welcome back to the village whenever you desire in whatever garb you desire. I have informed the guards and our residents that you are to be allowed into the village as you wish. However, I do hope to see you in the Gerudo vai costume again. You looked quite cute in it.” Revali laughed as Riju winked at him. The tips of Links ears were tinged with red and a flush covered his face. “Hope to see you again, hero.” Riju left without another word.

_ R, not a word. _ Revali simply laughed harder.

“Oh, don’t be mad, Hylian vai.” Link pouted and then grabbed his one of his boots on the floor and chucked it at Revali. The boot went sailing through him, hit the wall behind him and Revali only laughed louder. “Nice throw.” Link threw his arms into the air, exasperated. 

For the rest of the morning, Link busied himself with packing and ignoring Revali. Revali was used to silence, so Revali didn’t pay any mind to Link’s irritation with him. The hero will forget about it or forgive him later. Prepared and ready, the Hylian brought out his Sheikah Slate and Revali floated above him. Link placed a marker on Zora’s domain. The sisters guarding the entrance to Gerudo Town waved them goodbye as the departed from the desert.

 

* * *

 

Night fell quickly as rolling sand dunes became grassy plains. They set up camp in a large grassy field and Link, exhausted by the day's travels, fell asleep rather fast. Revali's mind wandered as the hero slept and he found himself staring at the hero's back. This Link confused Revali. In many ways, this Link was weak, much weaker than his past counterpart. He was weak in how he battled, how he thought and how he felt. This Link attacked with a ferocity that was animalistic, focused on overwhelming enemies, instead of planning out battle strategies. This Link moved instinctually. Much like in battle, he went about how he felt and how he thought the same way. Link told Revali his thoughts and feelings, explaining them, rather than bottling them. He approached Revali with his heart on his sleeve, a smirk on his face, and honesty in his hands. He bit back, when Revali cut into a fresh wound with scathing words. Revali wondered if this made this Link stronger or weaker than his previous iteration. 

Revali’s memories clashed when he thought about Link. He loathed the Link of the past, for ignoring his greatness, for being the hero that everybody adored, and for being utterly unreadable. Revali never knew what he thought, what he wanted, or even who he really was. The past Link was a mere shadow to the princess. He lived as long as she breathed and his life was for Hyrule. That Link had no life of his own, no mind of his own, and no voice of his own. Revali realized how excruciating an existence past Link must have had, but it didn’t mean Revali would have liked him any more. This Link, Revali can’t bring himself to hate. He wondered whether past Link could have been as free as this Link, if Hyrule depended less on the hero or if Link had allowed himself the freedom to simply exist. 

Revali flew over and perched near a large rock, overlooking Hyrule fields. The grass blew gently in the wind, swaying in time to natural music of the world. Revali could hear the restless crickets coming out to make their nightly sounds. The tireless frogs ribbitted in tune with the crickets' chirps. Little fireflies lit up the sea of grass like small constellations. The soft sounds of snores filled the air, a telltale sign that the hero was in deep slumber, undisturbed by the melodic sounds of the night. 

Revali glanced at the castle in the distance, blanketed by the malice of Ganon. The miasma was thick and dark, blocking out moonlight of any sort. Occasionally, a small light would twinkle at the highest tower of the castle, and the hero would shift in his slumber, mumbling incoherent words. Revali admired how strong the Princess was, to fight against such an overwhelming darkness, alone. Alone, Revali had fallen and yet the princess remained strong against an unbeatable darkness. She stayed strong for a kingdom ruined by monsters. The hero turned again and Revali brought his attention back to the slumbering form of the hero. Revali sighed, looked back out into the sea of fireflies, and hoped that the morning would dawn soon.

 

* * *

 

Revali had to admit that Link covered a fair amount of distance in only a couple days. Revali believed they would reach Zora’s Domain in a day or in the worst case scenario, two days. In the distance, Revali spotted a few scattered fences. As they drew closer, Revali recognized the worn, wooden sign that acted an an entrance into the area. Revali remembered how after retrieving Mipha, they had stopped at Lon Lon Ranch to stay for the night before heading back to the castle. Now, rather than the quaint ranch filled with the sounds of horses, a dilapidated structure stood in its place. Although the ranch was filled with mostly unruly Hylians, Revali still felt a loss for the once beautiful structure. A shout interrupted Revali’s thoughts and Link hurried over to the origin of the shout.

Upon reaching the sound, Revali saw a Hylian on the ground, dazed, looking up at the massive, hulking machinery. It towered above the man, its body glowing a menacing red, while it’s eye started to glow. The glow intensified and heat rolled off the guardian in thick waves, and the Hylian brought up a shield, as if the flimsy pot lid was going to offer much protection. Without another second lost, Link whistled into the air, alerting the guardian. Immediately, the guardian stopped charging its eye and its head shriveled to look over at the source of the sound. 

Once it spotted Link, it charged at him, its legs flinging dirt as it dug its claws into the ground. A red laser sight aimed straight at the hero’s chest and he sidestepped as a hot beam of fire blasted the spot he once stood. The grass burst into flames and the hero ran for cover, the fire licking at his boots. Revali saw out of the corner of his eye, the other Hylian running for his life far, far away from the battlefield. Revali thought it was quite cowardly that he did not even attempt to help Link in anyway. 

Link equipped a sword and ran around the guardian and started wailing on one of its legs. The guardian used one of its other claws and swung at Link. Link jumped backwards, taking advantage of the opening the guardian left for itself and destroyed one of its tendrils. Sparks flew everywhere and the stunned guardian paused for a moment. Link began spinning with his sword outstretched, and electricity sprung forth from his sword spreading far. The guardian convulsed as it began to short circuit from the electric current flowing continuously through it. Link took this opportunity to destroy another leg. The guardian gained control of its body and shot another laser at the hero. He dived to the side to avoid the lightning. Link glanced at Revali and Revali rushed over to lift the hero into the air. With the added updraft of the fire, Link flew high into the air. Link drew his bow and nocked an arrow. Sweat fell from his weary body, as he aimed an arrow at the guardian’s eye. Link’s arms twitched for a second, but that was enough to cause the arrow to fly off course and hit the metal guardian’s head, bouncing off harmlessly. The hero quickly nocked another arrow, but it was too late. That was enough time for the Guardian’s red dot to find the hero’s chest and for a laser to fire straight at the hero, knocking him out of the air. Revali watched in horror as the hero fell from his height. Before, Link hit the ground, Revali conjured some winds to counteract the force of his fall.

Revali flew right next to where the hero landed. Revali gagged when he saw the state of the hero. The clothing did nothing to protect him from the blue beam. The fire burned through it all and burned his skin. Blood drenched the burnt pieces of clothing surrounding the wound. Link wheezed painfully, barely conscious. Beeping filled the air as the Guardian charged another beam at the hero. Pure fear filled Revali’s eyes as he knew this was likely to be the hero’s demise.

Revali threw himself at the hero, his instinct taking hold. Of course, in his rational mind, there was no way that a ghost would block any attacks from the guardian. However, he reacted before his mind could formulate a coherent thought. As soon as Revali’s wings touched the hero, a searing, bright light blinded Revali. When Revali opened his eyes, he felt as though he was inflicted with vertigo. His head spun, but as soon as he heard the laser beeping, Revali moved to the side, narrowly dodging the flames. Revali felt excruciating pain consume his chest and he looked down to see the tunic the hero was wearing. He glanced at his wings, but rather than seeing his feathers, he saw Hylian hands. He was in Link’s body. Revali was brought to his knees, as his body convulsed. Revali felt himself coughing up blood. The smell of burning skin filled his nostrils and the sounds of his or rather Link’s beating heart filled his eardrums. He nearly missed the Guardian bringing down its arm to finish him off. Adrenaline rushed through his body and he jumped away. Revali flapped his arms to take off because he knew he had to get away or else he would perish. However, much to his chagrin, the most that flapping his arms did was make the hero look exceedingly stupid.

Revali tried to formulate some kind of plan as the guardian swiveled its head to look at him. Revali took out the bow. He had to defeat the electrical monster. The Hylian’s arms were much shorter than his own, meaning he couldn’t pull the string as far back. Sweat dripped from his body and his blood covered fingers fumbled to grab an arrow. With Link’s body in its current condition, Revali was surprised he could even move much less aim the arrow. Regardless of what body he was in or the condition that the body was in, Revali knew how to shoot an arrow and knew how to make sure it hit. He let go of the string and the arrow flew through the air hitting the guardian right in its eye. With its two last legs, it reared up and a mechanical whir filled the air. Revali drew back a bomb arrow and aimed at one of its legs and let it fly. An explosion filled the air as the mechanical arm blew apart into smithereens. The guardian was on its last leg and Revali knew he had to finish it. One last arrow flew through the air and hit the mark. The guardian legless, unseeing, spun its head in frustration. Smoke came from the body and its legs and Revali’s eyes widened. He knew that the Guardian was about to explode. Using whatever energy he had left, he tried to run, but he was still caught up in the explosion. He was launched into the air. Once again forgetting that he was a Hylian, he tried to flap his wings to stop his descent into the ground. Quickly switching tactics, Revali summoned his gale and it lifted him right before impact, minimizing the damage. 

Revali laid on the ground, pulling in deep gulps of air. His body screamed, but Revali knew that he couldn’t lay here in the open. Revali couldn’t let the hero die. With an apology on his lips, he pushed the shaking body up and started to crawl towards the trees, searching for a safe place. Eventually, he came upon a large, hollowed tree. There’s nowhere else he can go right now and he laid against the bark, gasping. His wounds became numb and he knew that this was not a good sign. The edges of his vision were tinged with blackness and he couldn’t force the body to stay awake much longer. 

Suddenly, Revali was propelled from the body and Revali would have landed on the earth, but his body regained the ghostly properties from before and he phased through the ground. He flew out of the earth and stared at the hero. Link was only barely breathing, sweat covered his brow, and his wound bled steadily. Even though Revali was able to get Link out of danger, it doesn’t mean that Link wasn’t still in danger. Slight tremors shook the knight and Revali panicked. There has got to be a way to save him, the Goddesses wouldn’t let their one and only hero die. Would they? He can’t believe he was going to fail Urbosa so soon after his promise. Revali clutched his head and yelled at his mind to think. 

There was no way that he could try to possess Link’s body again, as Revali would overexert his body and waste the energy the hero needed to fight against infection. He heard a tree branch snap and he looked over to see the man who had fled from the battlefield. Without a second thought, Revali flew over and touched the man. Once again a bright light blinded him.

Revali opened his eyes to see calloused Hylian hands. He scrunched his beak… nose in disdain. He hated seeing his arms so naked without his beautiful, navy feathers, but at the same time, it felt good to be able to feel again. Link groaned and Revali rushed over to the hero’s side. The hero screamed, when Revali brought the hero into his arms. Revali thanked the goddesses that the body he was possessing had enough strength to carry the hero. Revali never thought about how gaunt and small the hero really was. At his full height, the hero barely reached Revali’s shoulders and this was the hero the Goddesses had chosen to face the adversities of their world. 

Blood soaked into Revali’s shirt and onto his arms, making it sticky. Revali wanted to drop Link straight onto the ground, but he refrained and focused on finding somewhere to take the hero. Rain poured from the sky as if it was already mourning the loss of its sole protector. Revali grimaced at the sky vowing he was going to save Link no matter the cost. Revali spotted the strange circus tent, which he eventually learned from Link was called a stable. He remembered that it was filled with Hylians and there had to be at least one person who knew how to take care of the injured. He ran like the earth was crumbling behind him. The rain pelted his face and Revali shivered. A layer of feather would cover him, keeping him warm, but now there was nothing to protect him against the fickle weather. 

It felt like way too long before he reached the stable. Link’s hand had found its way to Revali’s shirt and he clutched tightly, a grimace ever present on his pale face. Out of breath, Revali began yelling at anyone who could hear.

“Someone help, please.” All the Hylians within the stable turned their heads and stared at him. They were in shock as their peaceful evening was ruined. “Don’t just stand there! He’s going to die.” Suddenly, everyone sprung to life.

The innkeeper left his station and started shouting orders. The employees, likely his sons and daughters, cleared a bed for the hero and gathered bandages and supplies to clean his wounds. Revali laid Link onto the bedding and gently pried the knight’s hands from his shirt. The employees tore Link’s garments, so that they could have a better look at the wound. An audible gasp was heard around the room and some of the younger employees left when they saw the sight. Revali heard one of them scamper off outside to retch and Revali couldn’t say he didn’t feel the same. 

“With a wound like that, we’re going to need more potent elixirs to save his life.” The innkeeper was beside Revali explained.

“I will pay whatever is necessary to save his life.” The innkeeper shook his head.

“The problem is not with rupees. The problem is that we don’t stock the necessary ingredients to even begin making the elixirs.” Of course! Of course, there wouldn't be. Why would the Goddesses make it easy for him to save their hero. Revali shut his eyes tightly. Then, an idea came to him.

“What ingredients do you need?” 

“What?”

“Are you deaf? I asked what ingredients do you need!” Revali had no patience for the bumbling innkeeper.

“Those ingredients would be impossible to gather right now! There’s no way you would make it in time.”

“You don’t get to call the shots. I will do whatever it takes to save him.” Revali stared down the innkeeper, fire in his eyes. The innkeeper stepped back from the intensity of Revali’s stare. 

“Alright, alright. I simply didn’t want to get your hopes up. We’re going to need monster parts, specifically Molduga guts, bokoblin parts, and lizalfos horns. Then we could combine those monster parts with hearty lizards to make a powerful healing elixir.” Revali listened very carefully and then once the innkeeper was finished with his speech, Revali reached over to grab ahold of the Sheikah Slate.

He thanked Link’s reckless adventuring because Revali already had the necessary materials to proceed. He selected the needed materials. Unfamiliar runes popped up in a text box and he clicked the option he remembered Link clicking.  The innkeeper stared at the ingredients in awe. 

“What sort of sorcery have you brought into this world? Who are you people?” Fear crept into the innkeeper’s voice.

“Who cares? Right now, what matters is saving Link’s life!” The innkeeper nodded, but questions were still present in his gaze. 

The innkeeper grabbed the ingredients from his hands and went to the cauldron outside and began mixing. Link shifted and groaned. Revali turned back to the hero.

“You better not die on me, you imbecile. You hear me? You better fight tooth and nail or else I’m going to haunt you in the afterlife and you know that that would be a fate worse than hell for both of us.” Revali spat at the incapacitated hero. As if heeding the words, the Hylian stilled some. 

Revali pulled a chair to Link’s bedside and sat down with his head in his hands. Every muscle in his body burned and Revali felt his hunger spike. After so many years of not living, he had forgotten how it felt to be in physical pain. A gentle hand was on his shoulder and he turned to see a kind employee holding up a plate of bread. A small sound of gratitude left his lips and the employee gave a sympathetic smile. Once he bit into the bread, he couldn’t help his sound of pleasure. He ravenously devoured the rest until there was nothing left. Even though the bread would have been by past standards bland, he felt his taste buds soaring. The salt was light, but after so long without it, it was strong almost too heavy. The texture, the softness, and the taste overwhelmed him and he was almost brought to tears. This was how it felt to eat again.

The employee, who had brought him food, brought him a cup of tea and he audibly thanked her. The employee simply gave him a nod. Revali watched as the other employees started bandaging Link’s wounds. They were messy, obviously not trained to efficiently and effectively mend a wound, but they worked without halting. Regardless, Revali felt a great gratitude fill his heart. He was touched by the kindness of the Hylians within the establishment. Revali had always believed Hylians to be a selfish race, but watching them work gave Revali a sense of respect he hadn’t felt before.

Revali never believed in the Goddesses too much given the way they mistreated and ignored the princess for so long, but that night Revali prayed. He prayed to whoever would hear his plea and he asked that they give the hero mercy. Sometime into the night, Revali found his hands clutching the hero's hands, tightly, just to feel the beat of Link's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the angst train, destination feels city. Hope you have your permission slip packed.


	7. Angry Bird Takes Care of a Fallen Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive :)

Revali forced himself to stay awake to attend to Link, but the Hylian he was possessing was over-exhausted. The body could barely hold himself upright much less keep himself awake. Revali hadn’t left Link’s side throughout the night, except for to wash off the dried blood. Revali feared that as soon as he left, Link may end up taking his last breath. The past hours had been the hardest. The hero struggled to breath, always shuddering and whimpering in pain. At some point, they had thought they lost him because his pulse had grown so weak and his fever had grown so high. Revali thought that it was over. This was the end of Hyrule as they all know it. They were all going to be plunged into a never-ending darkness, until the next hero is reborn into their world. Revali remembered the legends the Rito would share at the campfire. He knew that the hero would not be born back into their world for eons. He remembered when the elder would recite solemnly how the Goddesses chose to flood the world to prevent the spread of evil’s malice. It was almost as if without the hero, the Goddesses had to stall the evil. Although Revali knew he would depart this world before he saw the destruction of it, he didn’t want his Hyrule to be consumed by darkness or to be erased on the Goddesses’ whim. At that time, the innkeeper had brought over the finished elixir, interrupting Revali’s thoughts of despair.

Revali carefully lifted the knight, as the innkeeper fed the half of the red liquid to Link. The innkeeper used the other half as a salve on the wound. They peeled back the bandages and Revali thought it looked worse than he initially believed. Angry red blood mixed with yellow pus and black charred skin. The innkeeper looked away distraught. Revali stuck out his hand and the innkeeper handed him the red elixir. Revali hated that he had to do this. He hated the sight of blood and the smell of burnt skin, but he had to do whatever it took to save the hope of Hyrule. The innkeeper handed him a cloth and Revali dipped it into the substance. Softly, Revali dabbed around the wound. Revali worried when the hero didn’t even react to his prodding. If the hero wasn’t going to feel it, then there was no need for gentleness and Revali dumped the contents of the potion straight onto the wound. When the liquid made contact with the wound, Link’s body seized (the most movement he had seen of the hero for hours) and a yelp left the Hylian’s lips. A sizzling sound could be heard, as the potion desperately tried to mend the hero’s festering wound. The innkeeper snatched the bottle from Revali.

“You know you could have been gentler, the man is injured!” The innkeeper shouted and Revali shrugged.

“I didn’t mean for that to happen!” The innkeeper exhaled a drawn breath and walked away.

Revali grabbed new bandages and wrapped Link’s wounds back up. Revali sat back in his chair and stared at the hero. Even though Revali hated Link’s tendency for silence, this was the worst kind of silence, a silence that threatened to be eternal. Revali would much rather have a Link making his incessant signs at him than a deathly pale Link.

At some point in the night when the hero’s breath came more surely and each breath didn’t wrattle his tiny body, Revali let himself relax against the back of the chair and allowed the body reprieve. As soon as the Hylian’s body slumped, Revali was once again launched out.

Exhaustion left as soon as he popped out of the body. He no longer felt the pains of the mortal world. Revali tried to reach over to touch the slouched body, but nothing happened. Revali touched the body in various places, but still nothing happened. His wings simply phased through the body like it did in the past. It suddenly clicked for Revali, he couldn’t push a body beyond the physical limits of it even if he wanted to. Well, if Revali was alive, this concept would have been common sense, but he had long forgotten the downsides of being alive. Despite being expelled from the body, Revali stayed close to both it and Link. He didn’t want the body to cause an uproar after all.

 

* * *

 

For the next days, Revali fell into a routine. When the body would awaken, Revali would race over and touch it, possessing it once again. He almost felt bad for it, but Revali knew he had no choice. He would then check in on Link and change his bandages. It was a relief when the wound was slowly but surely closing, and the hero’s pallid cheeks slowly regained its pink tinge. The employees always offered him breakfast. Although they weren’t the best of chefs, Revali enjoyed all of the meals immensely. The simple act of eating had become a joy for Revali. In the past, Revali didn’t really eat much as it was just another act that kept him from training. Revali believed that it simply slowed him down, but ate begrudgingly. Now, eating became an act of immense satisfaction.

To pay off the immense debt he owed to all the employees and the innkeeper (who he now knows is Rauru), Revali had offered to work for them in the stable. Revali felt conflicted as he hated the idea that a great warrior such as himself had become a stable boy, but at the same time, he couldn’t bear the thought of not repaying the debt he owed them. It would be incredibly dishonorable for a proud Rito warrior to owe debts after all. Disgruntled, Revali would work, shoveling hay, brushing horses and helping out in various small tasks. When dusk fell, they would gather to eat dinner. Revali was always the first to finish, and he would stay the rest of the night by Link. Despite Link’s relatively fast recovery, Revali does not trust Link’s body to heal until Link woke up. After awhile of watching Link sleep, Revali’s body would collapse and thrust him out.

The cycle continued like this until one night, the hero twitched and groaned. Link slowly began to sit up, but hissed in pain. Revali gently pushed the hero back down onto the pillow.

“Lay back down, moron, or you’ll agitate your wounds.” Revali was surprised by how tired his voice sounded. Link blinked at Revali and began to sign. Although Link’s words were shaky, probably due to the fact that his muscles have not been used for awhile.

_Who are you?_

“Have you already forgotten the great Revali?” Revali was about to scoff at him for forgetting him, but then Revali realized that oh right he was still possessing a different body.

 _R? But you don’t have feathers and you’re alive._ Link squeezed Revali's arm.

“Oh… I forgot that I was still in this body.” Link gave Revali a strange look. “Look, it’s a long story, but in short, I learned I can possess bodies.”

_You can what?_

“Are you deaf? I said I could possess bodies.”

_What the…_

“Don’t question it, it’s not worth wasting your few precious remaining brain cells.” Link gave him a look, but obliged.

_Ok._

“Do you remember what happened?” Link squinted and scrunched his eyebrows.

 _I remember… fighting a guardian? I… I think I missed my shot and got shot out of the air? I remember burning… A lot of pain..._ Link shivered. _I don’t remember much after that… though._ Revali noted that the bodies he possesses likely don’t remember what he does in them and then he filled Link in on the rest of the events after the battle. Link’s expression was unreadable, and Revali hated it.

“What’s going on in that pea brain of yours?” Link turned with his back facing Revali. Revali didn’t pursue it, instead allowing Link to process the information. After a while of silence, Link turned back to Revali, shame evident on his face. His hands shaking more than usual, he began to sign again.

 _I’m sorry…_ Revali tilted his head in confusion. _I failed._ Link covered his face. Link curled in on himself.

“Is that all?” Link looked up, anger evident in face. “You didn’t fail. If you did, you would be dead.” Revali stated it as a fact, even so Revali knew Link had doubts.

 _But I might as well have… How can I face Ganon, if I can’t even defeat a guardian… I’m only delaying the inevitable. Hyrule will die because of me…_ Link brought his hands up to pull at his hair. Link’s breathing came faster and Revali could hear the loud beats of the Hylian’s heart. Fear etched itself into his very being. 

“Calm down. Just breathe.” Link glanced at Revali. His blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. It was like Revali’s voice tethered Link to reality and Link grabbed on to it for dear life. “Look, I’m not the best at this sort of thing, but you need to listen carefully to what I am going to say. Make sure these words get through that thick skull of yours. You’re Hyrule’s hope. If you lose it, then you’re right we are a good as gone. You’re scared, granted any person in your talons would be, excluding me of course. But I’ve seen the way you battle, the way you fight, even if you don’t remember, your body remembers.” Link looked away.

 _My body didn’t remember enough to save me, now did it?_ Revali slapped Link in the shoulder and Link grunted. One of his hands immediately grasped the area.

“Yeah, because your archery is terrible.” If Revali was honest, Link had potential, but he never took advantage of that potential before. “Your body remembers how to wield a sword, but it was never trained to wield a bow. But you know what’s great about being alive? You have the capacity to change. I can’t believe the dead person has to explain this to the living one.”

_Change?_

“Let me teach you how to become unstoppable with the bow.”

_Why?_

“One because you will die if you can’t wield a bow. Two, these skills that I have are rotting away. I’ve got no one to give them to. There’s only you, sadly.”

_How will wielding a bow better make a difference in my fate?_

“It will be a step towards saving Hyrule. But if you don’t take the first step, then you will always stay at the bottom of the stairs.” Revali shrugged. “If you don't want to take the first step, then I will possess you. You don’t have to lift a finger, and I can save Hyrule in your stead.” Link looked up fearful. Revali gave him a choice. Link could effectively give up his burden of the hero and let someone more qualified fill his shoes. Link would no longer have to worry about the fear of failure, the pain of loss, and the grueling destiny of the hero. Revali, of the past, would have jumped at the opportunity to be the hero that everyone admired. He wouldn’t have even given Link the choice, but Revali knew that this Link deserved a choice. Link chewed his bottom lip, considering the proposition.

_I don’t want to burden you with the weight of our world._

“Then don’t. I’ll help you take the first step, but you have to have the courage to take it.” Link laughed, a soft, raspy sound, but it wasn’t a welcomed laugh. It was one filled with remorse.

_How did I become the hero, when I’m so pathetic?_

“I have to agree. You are pretty pathetic right now when you need a dead man to convince you to not give up.”

_Thanks, glad to know I’m not the only one who thinks so._

“Yes, you’re pathetic right now, but who knows, you may be much less pathetic in the future with me as your teacher.” Link placed his hands onto Revali’s and took a deep breath. The shaking was less severe.

_Even though you are the worst person to ever comfort someone, thank you. You helped._

“Worst? How am I the worst, when you said that I helped you feel better.”

 _Better is a strong word for how I feel, but I’ll give you this one, R._ Revali felt his lips twitch into a smile. Hyrule has not lost its hope yet…

When Link could move around again, Revali and Link prepared to set out from the stable. Rauru seemed a bit sad to see them go, as Revali had become relatively friendly with him and his employees over the course of their stay. Before they left, Link paid them handsomely. Although Rauru tried to push the rupees back into Link’s hands, Link stubbornly refused to take it back. Begrudgingly, the innkeeper took the money and the duo were on their way. As they left, they heard Rauru shouting after them that they are always welcome back to his little inn.


	8. Angry Bird Teaches Amnesiac Hero the Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also they meet a new friend.

It was ironic. Revali was now forcing Link to take detours. Whenever they saw a camp of enemies, Revali made Link engage in combat with one stipulation. He can only fight them using a bow. Revali could relay the mechanics of how to use the bow, but real-life experience trumped that. It was just faster and more effective to teach in battle. That was why Revali is in the bushes with twigs poking his sides uncomfortably. The only upside to their current situation was that Revali could carry his beautiful Great Eagle bow once again. His hands gently traced the etchings. The bow was a familiar presence, although it was a lot harder to carry with small Hylian hands. There wasn’t a scratch on it and Revali realized that Link must have never used his bow. He does not know whether to be angry that Link refused to make his bow sing or happy that no one else has had the privilege to wield the instrument besides himself.

Link hid behind a few sparse trees and peeked out to stare at the large, rock skull. Revali scoffed at how much of a target the enemy made themselves out to be. Out in front, there were three small watchtowers made of wood and bokoblins stood watch over them. Every now and then, the bokoblins shifted to scan the area. Link had an arrow nocked and brought the bow up to aim at one of the bokoblins who was the closest in proximity. 

“Raise your bow up a little more, you need to account for the arc of your arrow. Now shift it to the left a bit, there’s some wind from the right.” Link adjusted his aim accordingly and shot the arrow. It was just shy of missing the bokoblin’s head.  Link grunted in frustration and he ducked into the foliage. The bokoblin panicked and began surveying the area with a manic twist of its head. Thankfully, the bokoblin hadn’t noticed the pair hiding in the forest. “Try it again.” 

Link pulled out another arrow from his quiver and repeated the instructions. Link shifted the arrow a little more to the left and let it fly. This time the arrow hit its mark knocking the bokoblin off of the platform and onto the earth where it disappeared in a puff of black smoke, leaving behind its bow and arrows. Link walked around the perimeter of the skull, hiding behind trees and bushes to make sure the other bokoblins don’t notice him. Bafflingly, the bokoblins have not noticed their missing ally. Link settled into a location where he could see the middle tower. He pulled back an arrow against the string, but before he could release the arrow, the bow string snapped and lashed at his arms. Without so much as a grunt of pain, he tossed the bow aside and brought out his Shiekah Slate to call forth another bow. Revali admired the new bow as it was much more sophisticated in design. Taking the same stance as before, Link pulled the arrow taut against the string. The arrow flew silently towards its target. The bokoblin didn’t even have a chance to scream. 

Link made his way to the last bokoblin and gestured towards the sky for Revali. Revali called his gale and swept Link up into the air. Revali made sure he wasn’t launched into the air with Link as Revali wouldn’t be able to fly with his bulky Hylian arms. Time slowed as the hero aimed at the bokoblin’s head. The creature had heard Link being blasted up into the air and it swiveled its head towards the sound. The creature’s eyes held immense fear. The last moments of its life reflected in its beady eyes. The arrow hit it straight throw the skull, launching it to the grassy field. Another puff of black smoke filled the area where the creature died.

Link pulled out his paraglider and landed near the eye holes of the skull rock. A few grunts of confusion sounded and Link immediately ducked as to not alert the monsters within. Link had his back to the rock, right below the hole. A few of the monsters shrugged and began dancing around the fire again. Revali was at the base of the skull and took a quick glance in to survey the area. He glanced back at Link and was able to catch Link making some signs.

_ Do you see how many are in there, R?  _

“Five. I see some exploding barrels in there, I think your best bet is to light them up.” Revali was quiet, making sure to not alert their foes.

Link grabbed an enchanted fire arrow, took a few breaths to steady himself and relax his tired muscles. Link stood up quietly and aimed at an explosive barrel. Before Link even let go of the arrow, Revali knew it wasn’t going to hit its mark. Revali saw the Link’s fatigue and he knew that the hero wasn’t used to prolonged assault using only the bow. His body simply didn’t have the training and practice in place for a lengthy battle with only the bow. To add onto all of that, Link's body was still recovering from the injury he received from the guardian. Revali regretted pushing the hero straight into another battle, but Link needed the experience. 

Fire erupted within the small cavernous skull, and two bokoblins escaped into the outside before an explosion shook the rocky skull. The shockwave was so strong that Link nearly lost his balance and fell. Revali pulled out two arrows and aimed at the two bokoblins that made it outside and fired away. Although much to Revali's chagrin, his short stature made the arrows fly a bit off course from the heads and instead hit the bokoblins' bodies. He sighed and nocked two more arrows as the bokoblins screamed and charged at him. This time he hit them right on target, killing them both instantly. A thud sounded to his right and he saw Link landing beside him. He rushed over to the hero and fussed over the hero to make sure he does not agitate any of his wounds, but Link simply gave him a dopey smile. Revali heaved a sigh of relief, not a scratch on the crazy idiot.

_ Nice shot.  _

“No need for compliments Link, I already know that every single shot from me is amazing.” Link rolled his eyes at Revali’s comment.

_ Whatever you say, teacher.  _

“Just be happy that you have the privilege of training under the best Rito warrior.”

_ Wow, thanks Master Revali, you are the greatest warrior in all the land and I can’t believe I’m training under you.  _ Link feigned swooning, a teasing smile ever present on his face.

“Oh just you wait, you may be saying that as a joke right now, but I’ll make sure that the next time those words leave your mouth, it’ll be followed by you bowing down in gratitude for me.”

_ In your dreams. _

“Oh don’t worry, I know you will be bowing before me soon. Now, about your performance.” Revali gave it some thought and tallied all the mistakes and all the successes. “I would say that your performance was slightly better than average.”

_ High praise coming from you. _

“You have gotten better at hitting your mark, but you still need a lot of work before you even approach my level. You need to account for environmental hazards and your own energy levels before firing your bow.”

_ Thanks, those tips will be useful for when I surpass you. _

“Surpass? Don’t even joke about it. We’re on two different levels. Now, who is the one dreaming?”

_Oh don’t worry, I know you will be bowing before me soon._

“You insufferable little…” Revali hit Link on the shoulder and Link let out a gruff laugh.

 

* * *

 

Revali could tell that they were at the entrance to the Zora’s territory because of the two large blue crystal structures that stood next to the bridge. The Zora loved extravagance and beautiful architecture. Revali remembered traveling along this road and loving the small glowing blue torches that lit the way towards the domain. A splash in the river brought their attention to the river. Revali squinted at the surface of the water, spotting something large and red. Revali quickly took out his bow and arrow, but before he could release the arrow, the creature came flying out of the water. High in the air, the large creature does a perfect backflip before landing on its two feet. Revali recognized the creature and put away his bow and arrow. Link followed suit when he saw Revali’s reaction. The Zora was likely a prince, given the expensive garb he was wearing. Glimmering trinkets made from luminous stones and other gems covered the Zora’s body. Gold chains that were attached from his shoulder jangled noisily as the Zora walked towards them. 

“Pardon me, but you’re both Hylian correct? Can I have a moment of your time?” The Zora bowed slightly. Revali was about to oppose and angrily reprimand the Zora for not recognizing him for being a proud Rito, but he held his tongue just in time. Despite the amount of time he has spent in the Hylian body, Revali still forgot.

“We are… Hylians, and who are you?” Revali asked.

“Ah, excuse my rudeness, I am the Zora prince, Sidon!” Sidon gave them a wink and a thumbs up.

“I see… Sidon, is it? Why are you so far away from the domain?” Revali remembered that the Zora generally did not like to leave their territory because their skin dried up faster in the dry Hyrule air. He remembered Mipha always carrying around a special ointment for her scales when she traveled with them.

“I am glad you asked! I’ve been looking for strong individuals who can help in our current plight and I would like to officially recruit you.” Revali placed a hand over Link's hands, before Link could accept Sidon's offer. Revali knew that Link would help regardless of the possible taxing consequences on his main quest or his physical state.

“Plight? What has happened to Zora's Domain?” The Zora’s shoulders dropped and he looked towards the domain.

“We are on the verge of flooding. This rain is unnatural and caused by the Divine Beast Vah Ruta. We have been unable to appease it thus far… If this continues, the rest of Hyrule will be flooded as well.” As if on cue, a loud cry erupted. Mipha… Revali felt his heart clench as he thought about her fighting by herself in that mechanical beast. Sidon glanced towards the sound and a somber look crossed his face. Quickly, the look dissipated when he faced the two travelers replaced with a sharp toothed grin. “I’ve seen how the both of you work and I am very impressed by your skills. I was hoping that the both of you would lend the Zora a hand!”

_ Yes. _ Sidon took a moment to digest what Link signed and then the Zora clapped his hands together. Sidon grabbed both Link and Revali’s hands and shook them vigorously.

“Thank you! Your help will be greatly appreciated. I’ll head on ahead and guide the both of you towards the domain!” The prince ran off and was about to jump into the river before he turned back. “Ah! In my excitement, I nearly forgot to ask your names, travelers!”

“Link,” Revali pointed at the Link and Link gave a small wave. Revali then pointed to himself. “Revali.”

“Well, then Link and Revali, see the both of you soon!” 

Sidon saluted them, leapt into the air, and dove into the water. He disappeared with a plop. Revali could make out a red blur racing against the river currents. Link made his way across the bridge without another word and Revali followed close behind. Rain poured from the skies as Sidon mentioned it would. Revali should have brought some extra clothes. Hylians grew cold quite quickly, especially without a layer of feathers to cover their bare skin. Shivering slightly, Revali brought his broad feathers… hands… up to his shoulder to try to warm up the bare skin. Suddenly, the water stopped splashing on his skin and glancing up, Revali saw the familiar material of the paraglider. Revali looked at Link and Link gave him a broad smile. Link held the paraglider at arm’s length over Revali. Although Revali was dry now, Link was becoming soaked.

“Give me the other end of the paraglider.” Without arguing, Link passed him one end and Revali pulled Link under the paraglider sharing it. “Now, you won’t catch a cold. Although, I heard that idiots don’t catch colds.” 

_ Smooth.  _ Link rolled his eyes at Revali, but a smile was ever present on the Hylian’s lips.


End file.
